


Reindeer Games

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Bondage, F/M, sexual roleplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Katrielle’s methods for preparing for Christmas day are a bit unorthodox, but bound to leave Ernest just as inspirited.





	Reindeer Games

Katrielle breathed in the warm, sweet scent of her peppermint tea. The flavor seemed to wake her up as well as her senses as she let it sit in her mouth. Warmth then spread to her throat and then her whole body. It was perfect. Well, perhaps not nearly as much to her tastes. **  
**

“Ernest always did make the best tea. But I suppose for now, this will have to do.”

She stared out at the cold, white morning Christmas had offered, watching a car or two pass in the distance. Even colder air crept up her spine and she smiled, albeit in a knowing way. If she was to admit, this holiday season was unlike any other, but didn’t lack the charm the previous ones have had. There was certainly something to look forward to, and despite her father’s absence, she had many to celebrate with and in various ways.

Sometime later was gift opening with her friends, and later than that, a small party she planned to throw along with her brother, Alfendi. Late into the night and closer to morning, Ernest wanted to go stargazing, and she wouldn’t want to miss that either.

Kat giggled at the thought. “I guess I’ve got a busy schedule today. Best hop to it.”

After rising up from her chair, she stretched. The air had passed through again, causing her to shiver. She felt her bare chest flush in response as her nipples stiffen.

She was naked, save the smile she wore for the one she would return to.

Kat crept down the hall, careful not to wake her dog assistant that slept near the Christmas tree.

Upon returning to her own room, she saw the line of Christmas lights on both sides of her bed that led up to the young man that was tied up and blindfolded. He wore a collar lined with bells, as well as plush antlers over his head.

She smiled as she eyed her earlier handiwork. It seemed that lying about in nothing but rope had not stop his mind from wandering. An erection stood proudly, as if it waited for her touch. Which, she gladly gave.

“Wow! I can’t believe it! Santa left me one of his reindeer!” she said, mimicking an excited child. “And he’s so cute!”

Ernest let out a sigh and rolled against her hand, savoring the warmth her hand brought. A small jingle rang as he moved to the best of his ability.

“Ooh, good boy! You’re so nice too,” she cooed.

After she took off his blindfold, he was greeted to the beautiful sight of her in the morning’s light. He couldn’t help the goofy grin the spread across his cheeks. He felt lucky. Lucky that he had her all to himself, lucky that he could spend this Christmas day with her. It was a shame he wasn’t to talk until after their fun… there was so much he wanted to say.

Kat climbed into bed with him, straddling his hips with a sly smile. “Can I ride you? Huh? I promise I’ll be gentle!”

He excitedly nodded, the bells jingling again. His lover rewarded him with a small, tender kiss on the lips. The breath in his throat hitched as she bit his lower lip, pushing her tongue into his mouth with a moan. He tasted the peppermint that lingered, the sweet taste spreading.

It was when they needed air that she pulled away. Ernest ran his tongue across his now-swollen lips, smiling as he watched her fumble inside the drawer of her nightstand for lubricant. Her hands went to work soon after, coating him from base to tip.

He felt her lips pressed against his ear. “Be a good boy and stay still for a bit.”

Another ring of the bells, his head nodded his answer. Ernest did his best not to stare as she leaned forward, lifting her bottom over his hips. A gasp left her lips as soon as he slipped past her folds, delving deeper and deeper until he was successfully enveloped by her. Kat was still for a moment, doing her best to adjust to him.

Her face was entirely red when she directed her eyes back to him. “I…Mmm…”

She had a difficult time speaking. Her mind was fogged with pleasure, her only desire to move as best as she could.

“You…How does it feel? Good?”

He bucked his hips upward in response, making her squeak from its impact. She stared at him, eyes wide. There was a greedy look in his own eyes, as he moved his hips from under her. She quickly picked up a rhythm and followed suit. No further words were said, only the raw sounds of their passion filled the air.

Pleasure engulfed her and she almost yelled out her climax. The last that Ernest could see was her baring her teeth before leaning down onto him. A twinge of pain mixed in had sent him reeling. Oddly enough it felt…good. Too good.

He lied back as she fell on top of him with a soft plop.

“Is…is it alright if I…speak again?” his shy voice asked.

She hummed and nuzzled into his chest, not seeming to mind.

“Oh, good…Golly, that was…Haah…”

“Sorry I kept you waiting…” she mumbled into skin.

“Not at all! The anticipation is the best part! You were certainly right, it made it all the better…”

He looked down to where she bit him, his chest where marks lied with flush skin. Katrielle looked away in response.

“I…um…I didn’t want to make any more noise than I should, in case you-know-who comes knocking.”

Ernest laughed and would have waved it off had his hands not been bound. “Don’t worry about it. I’m a lot more durable than I look, miss!”

“I’ll keep that in mind… Just as long is you keep in mind to just call me Kat when it’s just us,” she winked at him.

“W-Whoops! Sorry, sorry!”

After untying his arms from the bedpost, she was hugged and immediately pulled back down on top of him.

“Come on! Stop that, you cuddle bug!” She playfully pushed him away

“Nuh-uh! I’ve been waiting to hug you again since I woke up! And that’s what I plan to do.”

“You’ve got plenty of time for that later! Don’t you want to get cleaned and dressed? Or do you perhaps like to see me this way?”

“I love you regardless of how you’re dressed! Or erm, not, eheh.”

Her face lit up to a bright pink as soon as “love” left his lips. She puffed out her cheeks and resigned to laying in his arms. Somehow it was a word she was still getting used to, one Ernest had taken to saying whenever the opportunity presented itself. …Which turned out to be almost every time they were together.

“I…you know… you too,” she offered a shy glance and grin.

He chuckled as he looked up to the ceiling. “I know. You just rest up, ok? We’ve got a big Christmas ahead of us! Do you want some gingerbread pancakes when we get up?”

“Yeeeeeees! Brew the tea too, please! You always do it best!”

“Sure! But you have to kiss me under the mistletoe for it.”

“Huuuh? But that’s mushy stuff!” she whined.

“That’s the poooint,” he said in singsong.

“Fine then, you cheek.”

She had a feeling the rest of her Christmas was bound to be just as special.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to upload it here too! Sorry for cross-posting so late!


End file.
